Finding The Words
by SunRise19
Summary: Whoever said that finding the right moment can be difficult knew what they were talking about..PLZ RR!...COMPLETE


A/N: Hi all!

I truly hope all of you are doing well and will enjoy this latest silly creation. I really have no idea where the idea for this came from, but it was fun (and a little frustrating) to write. It is supposed to be light-hearted and hopefully humorous. A break from my usual genres when it comes to any fandom of mine honestly but I wanted to do something different. I hope you all enjoy and please tell me what you think! I love reviews, suggestions, requests or whatever you would like to write. Flames will always be used to light firewood and candles.

Thank you for all your reviews they truly mean a lot and are very much appreciated. They definitely keep me motivated to write! Thank you so much!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters in this story. Disney and history own the true story of Pocahontas's life.

-…-…-…-.-

"Pocahontas, are you ready?"

The woman being called straightened up while wiping her face on a clean cloth. She took her time to stand, her world not quite back in to focus and yet she had a smile on her countenance.

'Oh, please great spirit…' She prayed as she placed a hand on her flat abdomen realizing that the sickness she had just experienced was a good sign.

"I'm here," she replied as she turned back towards the dwelling she shared with her husband.

"We are going to be late if we do not hurry," he said as he finished situating his papers in a small bag before placing it on his shoulder.

"John," the native began, "We are meeting my father and he will not mind if we are slightly behind our time."

"It isn't him that concerns me," the captain replied as he shut the door to the house, "It is the meeting with Jamestown's new governor. I hear he is strict."

The woman nodded, "I understand what you mean. I honestly had forgotten that meeting was today."

A moment of silence followed as the couple walked towards the river. The decision had been made to take that rout because of the shorter distance to the native's village. The woman smiled as John held out a hand in order to help her in to the canoe.

"Thank you," she said before kissing his cheek.

"You are welcome," he replied as they pushed off the shore. It did not take long for Pocahontas to get lost in the scenery of her homeland. Various tall trees provided shade for a few feet, only to have gaps where the sun would hit directly on the couple and the surrounding calm water. A gentle breeze blew as John Smith tucked a piece of his wife's hair behind her ear. The native princess could not help the small chuckle that left her lips as she spotted Meeko chasing an insect that skidded along the top of the water.

"Do you think he will catch it?" Pocahontas asked as John glanced at the raccoon.

"Seeing as how this is Meeko we are talking about and it is food I have no doubt," the captain replied as he snickered. Whether it was afraid for its life or suddenly very brave, the bug swiftly spread its wings and took off in the air. A splash was heard as Meeko leapt out of the river only to have missed his lunch.

"Apparently I am wrong…"

"Meeko!" Pocahontas shouted while John tossed him a few biscuits that the animal caught in midair.

"We make a good team," her husband said as he shifted in the small boat, "I think Meeko agrees with that."

"I think so," Pocahontas said as her smile turned in to a thoughtful frown, "I just hope this new governor sees eye to eye with us. Is that how the expression goes?"

"Yes," John answered, "You got it right. You really learn our words quickly. That is something I will mention to the governor how fast you and your people have adapted to our ways. Of course I will have to remind him about our marriage and how it is part of the peace agreement between…-"

"Our people…"

They finished together as the captain rolled his eyes, "God forbid if I went in to his office and said that the real reason I married you is because I am actually in love with you."

"The scandal!" Pocahontas exclaimed as the couple laughed, "You would not dare!"

"On the contrary darling," he replied mimicking her overly posh English accent.

"I did not do it right?" she questioned as they moved the canoe around a rock that was jutting out of the river.

"You did it so well I will ask you not to talk that way again," John replied chuckling as a comfortable silence fell between the couple once more.

-..-..-..-

"My daughter," chief Powhatan began as he embraced his child, "It has been a while since I have seen you."

"Wingapo father," Pocahontas grinned as she lingered in her father's hold, "I need to come by more. In fact, I believe I will."

The chief gently smiled as he relinquished the hug, "Wingapo my brother. It is also good to see you. I know we have much to discuss seeing that you have that gathering in the afternoon."

"Yes, chief Powhatan," John replied as the three of them walked in to his longhouse. It did not take long for them to be comfortably sitting on the soft furs as a low fire burned in the center of the structure in order to take some of the chill out of the early autumn air.

"Now, as far as the fishing along the rivers go…"

Try as she might, Pocahontas could not pay attention to the conversation between her husband and father. Her mind was being consumed by the prospect of her ultimately being with child. Although the couple had not discussed the possibility for some time, the native had been worried that she had not conceived. Especially after her second wedding anniversary. It would soon be the beginning of their third year of marriage and she had begun to see the little signs that every woman looks for. Yet, she needed to get to the midwife in order to be certain. She did not want to get her hopes up only for them to come crashing down like a rough ocean wave. She had spent many nights awake in John's hold wishing she could give him a child. A physical being that would show the world just how two different people could truly be in love and create a life. Not just because of the duty of the marriage bed.

"Excuse me," Pocahontas started unknowingly interrupting her husband.

"What is it?" He asked as both men suddenly gazed at her in surprise.

The native princess gave an apologetic look, "I just remembered I needed to speak to Nakoma about something important…-"

"Go on," Powhatan cut her off as he nodded towards the door, "You never could sit still during talks of this nature. I see that has not changed."

"Besides," John said, "The governor will not let you join me. Some nonsense about you being a woman."

A quizzical expression crossed her face, "I take it you do not like him much? However, keep an open mind since you have not met him yet."

A sigh escaped his lips, "I just wish he did not have the attitude of everything is now mine and this is how we do this and that…"

"That is how it still is and used to be with the people that have been here for the most time," Powhatan said as he again looked towards the doorway, "You can leave if you want. John, what are your thoughts on the construction of new houses?"

Pocahontas gave a quick nod of thanks before leaving the hut, she hurriedly securing the strings before going to find her best friend.

-..-..-.—

"Of course I will go with you!" Nakoma exclaimed as she hugged Pocahontas around her shoulders, "Although, based on what you have told me I would give everything that you are. I had the same feelings and symptoms when I was carrying Mika."

"I hate the sickness," the older woman replied as they headed in the direction of the midwife's dwelling, "However; it was when my monthly time did not come upon me for a second moon that I just knew I had to check."

Nakoma raised an eyebrow, "I am surprised you waited so long."

"I wanted to be sure," Pocahontas softly said, "I was afraid to say anything to quickly in case…"

A moment of silence followed as Nakoma noted her friend's pensive expression.

"Do not worry," the younger woman began as she placed an arm around her friend's shoulders, "It will be alright. I will go in with you to see her. You are not alone in this."

"Thank you," she replied as they neared an older woman who was stirring stew in a pot over a fire.

"Excuse me Netis," Pocahontas continued as the older woman made eye contact, "If now is a good time, I need to speak with you."

The midwife paused for a moment before her lips lifted in to a knowing smile, "Come in to my home child and I will look at you. Although I believe it is very obvious why you are here."

-..-..-..-

She could not believe it. She had been so stunned and full of happiness that Netis had to repeat it a second time that indeed she was with child. She was finally carrying a baby for her husband.

"I knew it!" Nakoma squealed with joy as a wide grin spread across Pocahontas's face.

"I just… I just cannot believe it! After all this time!"

"Congratulations," Netis began as she smiled, "I am sure the village will be delighted to hear the news."

"I have to tell my husband first," the princess slightly admonished the older woman, "Please do not say anything until I return to our people."

Nakoma nodded, "I promise I will not say anything."

After Netis agreed, Pocahontas left the midwife's home and headed straight for her father's house.

"We just finished," Powhatan said as they came out of the structure before she could announce her arrival, "We have gone over everything."

"I hope we have reviewed everything," John thoughtfully continued, "I will come back tomorrow and tell you all about the meeting."

Powhatan nodded as the wind blew around them.

"I pray this governor agrees with your father and I," John said as they headed towards there canoe.

"Does he have a name?" Pocahontas chuckled as they neared the bank of the river.

"Alexander Brown," her husband responded, "I believe… I will have to look to be certain. I do not want to get his name wrong."

"It would not be a very good first impression," Pocahontas stated as she gently patted his shoulder. After making Meeko and Percy move from where they had been lounging on the seats, the couple pushed off the shoreline once again. Unlike the smooth calm waters of the early morning, rough rapids and a harsher wind blew the small boat about in the current. A cool mist wafted over the couple only to subside when they finally glided under the trees.

"John," Pocahontas began as they controlled the canoe, "I have to tell you something."

She could not keep the smile out of her voice as the water slightly eased in to a slower movement down the stream.

"What is it?" He inquired while he adjusted his grip on the canoe's paddle.

The grin grew on her lips as she began, "I got some news today and…-"

Her sentence was abruptly cut off as the current sped up and swiftly pushed the canoe out from the shelter of the trees. A gust of wind blew as the mist momentarily blinded the couple. Before they could react, a wave hit the boat promptly throwing them in to the cold river.

The woman gasped in shock as she surfaced, shoving a hand through her wet hair as her eyes scanned for her husband. Seeing him scramble towards the shore she swam over as they with some difficulty were able to flip the vessel upright and float it towards the water's edge.

"Oh no," John glared in to the bottom of the canoe, "This bag is soaked… The thing held all my notes for this damn conference…"

"Come on," Pocahontas began after a moment's pause noting John's frustrated expression, "I will run back to the house and see if I can't get these dry and try to save some of them."

-…-..-..—

A contented sigh escaped his lips while his wife cleared away the dinner dishes.

"You know," John started as he gazed at Pocahontas as she sat back down across from him, "I am so glad I listened to you."

"What do you mean?" Pocahontas asked as she gazed lovingly in to his eyes.

"I put those papers in a water proof bag that your people use for transporting things," he replied as he squeezed her hand, "Pretty much all went well with Alexander. I even got him to give back some of the land to your father."

"How did you do that?" She asked amazed.

"I told him that the fishing wasn't as plentiful there and that it was quite difficult doing that in an area with lots of little caves and the like throughout," he responded.

"You really are so clever, and if I dare say cunning," Pocahontas said as she took his other hand in to her own, "That really is wonderful news. I am sure my father will be delighted to hear it. I have some more information that I am certain he will be overjoyed to know as well."

"You also have news?"

She nodded, "Do you remember when I told you that I had to go and speak with Nakoma?"

"Yes."

A loud and sharp bark was suddenly heard at the back door followed by snarling and an insistent chirp. A thud and a painful cry were also heard. It did not take long for John to jump out of his chair and glance at his gun before opening the door.

Pocahontas watched as a bemused expression crossed the man's face. At his feet were Percy and Meeko, their mouths being locked on the opposite ends of something that had lost its original shape sometime prior. The native smiled a greeting at Flit as he landed on her hand looking between the couple and two animals brawling on the ground.

"Stop it!" John was the first to react as he bent down in order to face the pair who proceeded to roll across the kitchen floor and slam in to where the couple had been sitting. Although the dishes had been cleared the tea cup that John had been drinking from smashed in to pieces while the chairs fell with a heavy crash.

"Meeko!" Pocahontas yelled as Flit flew out of the raccoon's reach in order not to have anything to do with the fight. This action however only seemed to make the animal more determined as growls and yips came from the both of them.

"Let go of it!" John tried again by reaching his hand in the middle and attempting to grab the object. This only accomplished a hiss of pain as one of the animals bit in to the captain's hand.

"Alright," Pocahontas glowered at seeing the blood, "That is enough! Stop it right now!"

In a swift motion she kicked the object away from the two animals as it slid under the table.

"Do not move," she snapped as Meeko took a step forward.

"Percy," she angrily began while John cleaned the small wound, "You know better than to fight over something. Both of you know better! The two of you will sleep inside your little boxes tonight."

Both animals hung their heads, pinned their ears back and looked sorrowfully up at their mistress, "You should have thought of that before the quarrel. I am disappointed in you! That is a very bad dog and raccoon!"

Percy wined as Meeko sounded his apology. Pocahontas turned away so the animals could not see the smirk that she had at their pitiful expressions. The woman startled slightly as the back door slammed shut with a sudden bang.

"It was the wind," John said as Flit flew and hovered over his hand, "It is alright. It is only a little scratch."

This seemed to satisfy the bird as he made his way towards his friends that walked solemnly over to their boxes before climbing inside them.

While Pocahontas placed an exasperated hand to her forehead before sighing and going to clean up the mess made by the feuding animals.

-…-…-…-

John moaned her name as they moved together, his eyes focused on her flushed face while her lips uttered soft words that he could not understand. Her hands raked through his golden hair as she brought down his head in order for him to kiss her. The man above her gasped as his wife arched in his arms as the rhythm increased between them. Finishing together, he breathing her name in her hair she clutching his body needing to feel the sensation of flesh on flesh.

"I love you," he whispered as in one quick movement he laid beside her in the tangled blankets, "I love you so much darling…"

A satisfied smile lit her eyes as she exhaled in contentment before placing her head on his shoulder. Several moments of silence meandered by as Pocahontas listened to the creatures sing their nighttime songs.

"John?"

"Hmmm?"

Her smile grew as she kissed his cheek, "I am with child."

After a moment with no answer she inquired, "John?"

Aided by the slivers of moonlight that filtered through the window, she was able to raise her head only to see his eyes closed and a peaceful look on his face.

"I should wake you up," she mumbled before settling back down in the warm bed. Yet his breathing was even and Pocahontas did not have the heart to disturb him as she considered the day's events.

'What about your day?' A voice sounded in her head as she stretched knowing it was true.

'Why can you not just tell him?' That same voice rattled on as Pocahontas gritted her teeth in annoyance while placing a hand on her abdomen.

"It took me so long to conceive," she said out loud as she held her husband, "You will know in the morning if it is the last thing I do."

The mother to be drifted off to sleep with that thought in her mind and a smirk on her lips.

-…-..-..-.—

She did not wish to move. Soft bird songs greeted her ears as sunlight played across the bedchamber. While beside her John still slept, the couple nestled together in the comfortable bed. Though the sun felt warm, the light was seemingly getting brighter by each passing moment. Groaning softly, Pocahontas quietly slipped out of the covers and made her way towards the wash basin in the corner of the room.

It did not take long for her to get ready for the day. The young woman walked in to the parlor seeing Percy and Meeko sleeping in their boxes while Flit perched on the arm of the small sofa. She silently opened the two boxes and gently pet the three friends before moving in to the kitchen. It wasn't hard for her to think of what to eat for breakfast as she got the ingredients for John's favorite meal and placed them on the counter. Yet before she can put the eggs in to the skillet, an unexpected wave of nausea washed over her. It was violent as she breathed in while gripping onto the counter for support. It gradually passed, allowing her to breathe again before she resumed making the breakfast.

The smell of eggs and a flour mixture that John taught her to make soon filled the small cabin. The woman smiled as she set two of the flat breads on a plate before starting another batch. So engrossed in her activities, she did not notice her husband gazing lovingly at her from the doorway. Picking up the spatula in order to flip over the mixture, the nausea gripped her again, so sudden that she gasped in surprise, dropping the utensil while dashing outside.

'Of all the times to be sick!' Pocahontas thought as she ran behind their home. After the sickness was over, she sighed while returning to the house. The native blinked in shock as she noticed John taking the skillet out of the cooking fire and placing it on the counter.

"Are you alright?" He asked as he made his way over to where she stood.

"I, I am fine… I just felt sick. It is done now."

"Sit down;" he gently commanded as he led her over to the table, "I will finish up here."

The protest did not have a chance to leave her lips as he turned away and continued making the breakfast.

'This is not happening how I had planned it.' She thought as Percy and Meeko walked in to the kitchen. Her dark eyes not leaving the floor until a warm hand lifted her chin.

"You do not look alright," John soothed as he kissed her cheek, "What is the matter?"

"Well," Pocahontas started, "I need to tell you something."

A knock sounded at the door as the native princess gave an aggravated cry before striding towards the front as the knock sounded again.

"Who could that be at this time?" John questioned as his wife yanked open the door.

"Oh," a middle aged man stepped back in surprise, "I am so sorry to disturb you at this hour. I am truly sorry and I ask for your forgiveness. However, I need to speak with…-"

"Governor Brown," John interrupted the flustered man as he neared Pocahontas, "My wife and I were about to have breakfast. Is this truly urgent?"

"I would not have come if it were not," the governor stated, "You see, a man has been found fishing in an area that is strictly for the native peoples. I worry that if Powhatan gets word that…-"

"I have not discussed the new land with the chief," John patiently explained, "You have nothing to worry about."

A relieved look crossed the governor's face, "Oh, thank goodness! I thought that we had broken a part of the peace treaty by doing such a thing. I will go now. I thought I had to run over here to stop a potential war."

"My father is not like that," Pocahontas's irritated voice snapped.

"Of course not," Alexander quickly amended as he took another step back, "I did not mean to offend."

"I will personally have a word with Powhatan," John assured as he saw the governor off while shutting the door.

"I suppose I should quickly eat and then go to see…-"

"Sit down!" Pocahontas screamed as she whirled to face her stunned husband.

The swirl of emotions from happiness to annoyance of having to hold such a piece of important information had taken its toll on the young woman. An incredulous expression crossed her face as she shoved past John and forcefully pulled out a kitchen chair. The captain hesitated for a moment until her glare settled on his face and he made his way over to the table.

"I need to speak with you. I realize I could have just said it and be done with it but I wanted to make it special. Things just kept getting in the way! I tried… I… I wanted to surprise you… I saw the midwife yesterday when I went to go and talk with Nakoma. I am with child."

A moment of silence followed her confession as she wiped a hand across her eyes, "I tried to tell you."

A dazed look crossed his face as he slowly spoke, "You are with child? Are you certain?"

"Yes."

A grin quickly replaced the shocked stare as he leapt out of the chair it falling loudly to the ground. In two long strides he held her in his arms, stroking the dark tresses that framed her face.

"Oh, love," he breathed as his hand settled on her middle, "Oh, sweetheart… Why did you not tell me sooner?"

A laugh escaped her lips, "I tried. Believe me I attempted to tell you several times."

John tightly embraced her before picking up the chair and setting it in its place as he walked over in order to gather the breakfast dishes.

"Sit down," he said, "I am serving you. What would you like to drink?"

"I have already made the tea," she replied as the meal was situated onto two plates and the couple began eating.

"Pocahontas?" John queried after a few moments of silence, "Next time you need to get my attention just physically grab me."

"Can I have that in writing?"

John laughed whilst gazing in her eyes, "Of course you can. I have heard women saying that men are thick headed but I never believed it until now. I am so happy! After all this time! Do you know when the babe is expected?"

Pocahontas smiled, "Those were my sentiments exactly. Netis said some point in early spring."

"This is wonderful," John continued, "We will certainly have great news to tell your father."

"Indeed," Pocahontas grinned back, "You can inform him about the land that we obtained. However, may I be the first to convey that I am with child? I would like to do so before he or she arrives."

-..-..-End of, "Finding the Words."-…-…-..-


End file.
